Snowflakes
by Artichokie
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw visits a forbidden lover in the twilight hours... or is it all in her head?


**Snowflakes  
**_By Artichokie_

Twilight dawned upon the land in brilliant colors, casting long shadows that darkened the outskirts of the town. Another long day's work had come to a close as the local villagers sluggishly made their way back to their warm abodes. Bundled up though they were, all longed for a warm fire, a hot meal, and the embrace of the person they loved more than this world.

She watched them from her hiding place: a clearing just beyond the outer layers of the forest. Her green eyes floated from person to person, reassuring herself that no one knew of her presence. Her body was enclosed in a wool cloak, but the cold had nothing to do with her quaking limbs. She felt the cold, acknowledged it, but still ignored it. She understood it was wrong—that she should be home in the warmth and not out in the deathly cold air. But she had made up her mind; she needed to do this.

Biting her numb, pale lip, she again argued with herself about what she was about to do. Her fingers dug deeper into her arms. _Go!_ she urged herself. _If you wait too much longer, it will be nigh impossible!_ She knew it was so, but still questioned the intelligence of her decision. Nonetheless, she took a deep breath and turned away from the bushes she had been huddling behind.

Crossing her arms across her midriff, she stared into the deepening darkness of the forest. It would be so easy to get lost within the shadows; it would be so easy to hide, as well. The deeper the day fell into the night, the more the darkness would obscure. Her stomach rolled; she shouldn't be doing this.

A puff of air escaped her parted lips forming a cloud before her face. The temperature in the air was dropping rapidly, and judging from the overhead gloom of gray, it would soon begin to snow. On nights like tonight, she would be up in her room staring out the window and making figures on the glass from where her warm breath had clouded the clear wall. The candle would have been lit just to assuage her mother's worried thoughts for the woman would rather them all sleep in the main room before the hearth just to keep warm. Despite it being the largest room in the house, it was still too small for all five of them to sleep in.

The girl's teeth clenched. It was because of her mother that she found herself out in the cold that night. Her mother had traditional values about their people—they were the privileged, they were the chosen folk! Every being in the surrounding lands should grovel at their feet! But they didn't, which created a dark cloud of hate to meander over their small village. Any person from the outside lands were not allowed to interact with them… unless it served to better their people. Beyond trade, however, that rarely happened, which only heightened the girl's agitation.

Determination once more in place, she started to make her way through the thick forest. By now, the sun had fallen behind the horizon, and only stray rays of light filtered through the thick clouds. It was almost as if night had fallen amongst the trees. Very little light could be detected; it was up to her instincts to lead her safely through the darkness.

She knew the forest fairly well, having had explored the copses as a child against her parents' will. Her and her younger brother spent many a-day hiding behind the large trunks, swinging on branches, and splashing in the small stream that cut through the trees. As long as she followed the path she and her brother had carved out years ago, she was certain she would find her way safely. And that's where her instincts came in because, she realized as she stared ahead of her, she couldn't see the path at all. Everything was black. She swallowed, but she never paused to give in to her fears.

After several minutes of the blinding darkness, she spotted a dull light off in the distance. She knew it was the clearing she was heading for. A smile lit her face as her fears danced away. This was it.

Breaking through the thick blanket of barren branches, the night air hit her bare face causing her teeth to chatter. Her arms curled around her small frame tighter as she drew the hood of the thick cloak over her head. The lingering rays had all-but disappeared, leaving the land nearly dark. The silhouette of the full moon was visible through the clouds, aiding the girl's sight.

Panting, she examined the clearing. The river bank she stood on was flat and met the waters smoothly. Frozen chunks of ice floated slowly down the shallow stream. Snow had begun to fall, the pieces of thin flakes able to reach the ground in the clearing. Some had begun to stuck to the ground, lining the dark river in white.

It was a peaceful clearing, she decided, almost serene. Nothing was disturbed; everything was still. The falling snow added a fresh feeling. A snowflake fell onto her thick eyelashes, the frozen flake melting slowly from the heat emanating from her skin. The area was also lonely. No one else inhabited the area except for herself. Yet.

A twig snapped behind her, followed by the sound of frozen gravel grating against each other. She swiftly swung around, the hood falling from her head. Black strands of her hair had escaped the bun situated on the back of her head causing tendrils to swirl about her falling to rest on her shoulder. Her heart was racing. Logic told her that it could be only one person and that she was in no danger. The serene atmosphere of the clearing, however, had made her forget her guard.

"Rowena?" a voice whispered in the shadows. A silhouetted escaped the confines of the branches, and a man was illuminated in the dull light. He was a tall, broad-chested man who held his frame with pride. Although it wasn't discernable, Rowena knew his deep hazel eyes were alight with joy as he took in the sight of her. It was how it had always been with him.

"Kenneth," Rowena gasped as she skipped into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers trailing in the ends of his dark blonde hair. His warm embraced enveloped her as his hands came to rest on her lower back. She could feel the sinewy muscles of his chest even through the thick clothing both of them wore. She smiled as her head came to rest against his strong shoulder. Breathing in his scent, she sighed, "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"And I, you," his said softly, his breath rustling the strands of hair by her ear. He bent over and pressed his lips to the side of her neck. Rowena closed her eyes and savored the feeling. Oh, how she loved him! She had waited all week for this moment, to be reunited with this man.

He was from one of the surrounding villages, a farmer's oldest son. He wasn't of the "privileged folk," something her mother would shriek about should she ever find out, but it was one of the things that drew Rowena to him. He was different, a forbidden fruit. He was also one of the most gentle, sweet, and intelligent men she had ever had the fortune of knowing. They'd been sneaking off since after the big harvest to see each other after having accidentally snagged gazes one day when she was out following the river like she had done during those warm afternoons. She had known that once the winter snows began falling that she would be denied those pleasant walks, so she had been indulging just so she could keep the memories alive until the winter passed.

Kenneth's lips slowly moved up Rowena's jaw line, bringing her mind back to the present. His warm arms tightened around her as her fingers started digging into the back of his neck. His lips finally came to rest on hers, a white mist forming between them as he drew back for a quick breath. His fingers trailed up her back and came to rest at the nape of her neck. His fingers tangled in the loose bun, pulling her closer to him. Her fingers ran through the short strands of his hair, begging him to do the same.

Finally, he drew his head back and cradled her cheeks in his palms. His thumbs caressed the skin covering her cheekbones as his eyes bore into hers. A delicate smile teased his lips. "I love you, Rowena," he said softly, his words sincere.

She returned his smile, her arms loosely circling his neck. Her body tingled from the heat of their kiss, her breath coming out in pants. In that moment, she had never been happier. "I love you, too, Kenneth," she said eagerly, a vibrant smile contorting her lips.

"I will always love you…" His voice echoed across the air as his image slowly faded. Rowena blinked rapidly, the smile dropping from her face. She suddenly felt the cold air against her bare skin. A soft breeze had picked up, pushing her loose strands of hair into her face. Her arms had tightened even more around her body, but it was not enough to quell the slight shivers racing down her spine.

Her mind had played a trick on her. Kenneth wasn't there. She was still alone. Her eyes dropped down to the gravel beneath her feet. She would always be alone.

Rowena's father had found out about Kenneth and her relationship two weeks ago. She hadn't known he had followed, and she didn't know what he had done to Kenneth. Her mother had reassured her that night, after her father had drug her by her arm back home and bolted the door shut, that Rowena's relationship with that _waif_ could not continue—would not continue. He wasn't a waif, but her mother hadn't listened. Her father hadn't looked at her since that night.

It was so cold.

"_I will always love you…"_ Tears began to build in Rowena's eyes and were soon sliding down her face. The residue burned against her skin in the cold breeze. Her fingers clutched the fabric of her cloak as she longed for something more to grab on to. Her heart hurt, and even though her mind comprehended what had happened, it didn't want to believe it. She would never accept it.

"I will always love you, Kenneth," Rowena whispered to the barren trees, the mist caused by her breath fading as slowly as her words.


End file.
